Klandestin
by Chilla
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia. Memiliki fobia pada pria. Dan, hingga suatu saat ia hilang kendali pada tubuhnya- AU, IchiRuki. Rated T for mild crime scene. Dark!Rukia. A bit of psychological-disorder theme.


**Klandestin**

**AU.** _Dark_Rukia.

Rate: T for mild crime scene

**.  
**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Jika benda bisa dipakai untuk mendekskripsikan sifat seseorang, maka aku adalah rumah hantu di pasar malam. Ramai diluarnya, dipenuhi lampu berwarna-warni, tapi dalamnya..wow, kau pasti akan ketakutan. Gelap. Analogi yang aneh, memang, tapi kuharap itu cukup memberi detail yang jelas. Aku bukan orang bermuka dua, hanya terkadang labil saja, seperti ontang-anting yang bergoyang tak stabil di taman hiburan.

Dan di Juli yang panas itu, ketika aku mengenalmu. _'Kurosaki Ichigo'._ Ada getar aneh setiap kali namamu merajuk merdu di telingaku, seakan terdengar bagai melodi seruling dari tempat jauh. Wangi bubuk teh, Bunny-chan ku, maupun arumanis -hal kanak-kanak yang kugemari -, tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan nyaman yang diam-diam menelusup, menyentuh pelan ruang di hatiku dengan lamunan anggun. Ruang yang harusnya kututup dalam-dalam, sedalam orang mengubur limbah nuklir di lautan. Tak. Aku tak boleh terlena ke dalamnya. Ketika perasaan itu memanggil, aku harus segera memutuskan sinyal..merusak gelombang-gelombang alfa yang saling mengait satu sama lain. Kubangun benteng dengan logika sebagai perekat diantara batu-batu konstruksinya. Bahwa aku, Kuchiki Rukia..

Rukia tak boleh jatuh cinta.

* * *

Predator itu tak memikat mangsa dengan sekali sentakan dinamis yang mengagetkan, melainkan dengan alun rangkaian pesan manis yang memabukkan. Predator? Kau bukan, mungkin aku terlalu hiperbolis dalam menggambarkanmu. Kau bilang cin..ehm, cintamu tulus. Perhatianmu tak mengharap respon balik yang bagus. Oke, papila di lidahku merinding tak setuju ketika aku mengatakan baris-baris melankolis ini.

Hingga suatu saat benda seluler di sakuku bervibrasi, merautkan huruf-huruf pesan di layar statisnya.

Alisku bergerak keatas sedikit. Ajakan..ken-uhm, jalan bersama.

**Ha?!**

Ini salah. Variabel yang kumainkan salah. Harusnya hubungan kita berdua tetap di titik itu: simbiosis komensialisme. Dengan satu pihak sebagai peran pengacuh dan tidak peduli. Harusnya aku tetap di peran itu, tetap dingin dan merapat dibalik tembok karangku. Seperti pohon meranti kokoh yang tetap diam sekalipun sang anggrek merayu menumpang, melekat di sisinya. Ya, anggrek tak diundang itu adalah kau. Makhluk berambut karamel dengan kurva lengkung di bibir yang khas, setiap kali kita beradu pandang tak sengaja.

Kau tak boleh jatuh cinta padaku lebih jauh.

Simbiosis mutualisme itu tak cocok bagi kita, Sayang. Karena aku sang Nona paranoid tetap mencurigai setiap tingkahmu setiap kita bersama. Mencoba menguraikan sandi-sandi terselubung yang mungkin hanya ada dalam imajinasiku. Setiap kita berkirim kabar satu sama lain. Kalau-kalau kau menyimpan maksud tersembunyi dalam hal mendekatiku. _Hell no,_ aku bukanlah salah satu mainan helikopter Fokker koleksimu yang bisa begitu mudah dikontrol dengan remote berkode 'Cinta'.

Kusadari anganku telah terdistraksi oleh pikiran-pikiran yang melaju bolak-balik. Dengan interval statis. Oke, kembali ke ajakan ken-,jalan bersamamu. Selama ini, kita memang belum pernah jalan bersama..jadi..

_Confirm or Not?_

_Confirm or Ignore?_

Sebelum akal sehatku bisa memproses informasi lebih jauh, otot-otot di jemariku sudah lebih dulu menjentik huruf-huruf. Mengetikkan kata 'Ya'.

* * *

Mematut diriku di cermin. Pantulan mayaku disana menampilkan wajah seorang gadis berambut arang legam yang terlihat cantik, tapi kedua bola matanya merautkan prasangka dan kewaspadaan. Agak terlihat hampa.

Ayolah, Rukia. Kau hanya mau pergi berkencan, itu saja.

Segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi kemudian sebuah suara tegas terdengar dari belakang kepalaku. _'Hati-hati Rukia, bagaimana kalau seandainya dia memanfaatkanmu?'_

Aku tercenung.

Suara-suara itu tetap mendesis ramai di pikiranku, bagai kaset rusak yang pitanya kusut. Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan nodus-nodus di otakku. Tapi..

Benar juga, bagaimana kalau seandainya ia memanfaatkanku? Bagaimana kalau dibalik sikap riang dan akrabnyanya Ichigo mengincar sesuatu dariku?

Bagaimana..bagaimana..

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku membuka laci meja riasku. Jemari lentikku meraih benda disamping pinset dan gunting kuku..

..dan menyelipkannya kedalam tasku.

* * *

Sekali lirikan sesaat ke benda analog di tanganku. Sudah lima belas menit, dan sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang mencurigakan dari lelaki berambut _caramel_ yang duduk didepanku. Ichigo membawaku ke sebuah kafe dan memesankan Spageti Carbonara untuk kita berdua. Aku menyuap makananku dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan ocehan Ichigo yang bercerita tentang berbagai hal. Sesekali aku menimpali dengan tertawa.

Tapi tanpa disadari, kakiku yang berada dibawah meja bergerak-gerak cepat bagai bandul jam. Bahasa tubuh yang tersirat dari kegugupan.

"Rukia?"

Aku tersentak. Genggamanku mengerat di kaki gelas water-goblet yang kupegang. Lamunan setengah sadarku, ekspektasiku dari segala macam probabilitas buyar.

"U-uhm?"

Ia memerhatikanku dengan seksama. Raut khawatir terpantul di iris kelabunya. Huh, tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Sayang!

"Rukia, kau kelihatan gugup. Ada apa?"

"Jus tomatnya terasa.. terlalu asam. Tapi tidak masalah."

Anggukan kecil, disertai tawa renyah.

"Kukira ada apa! Haha, mau menukar dengan cappucino punyaku? Mungkin bisa menetralkan rasa asam di mulutmu."

Ia menyodorkan gelas berisi cappucino-nya padaku.

_'..Rukia, bagaimana kalau itu mengandung racun?'_

_'Siapa tahu ia menaruh obat bius di minuman itu, dan membawamu kabur ketika kau tidak sadar!'_

_'Rukia..Rukia..kau itu terlalu naif ya.'_

_'..Laki-laki tak ada yang bisa dipercaya..'_

Shit! Suara-suara itu lagi. _Tolong..berhentilah! _Aku menarik nafas tersengal sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku perlahan. Di seberang meja, Ichigo menatapku dengan sorot khawatir dari iris coklatnya.

"..Tidak. Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa menghabiskan jus tomatku. Aku kurang begitu suka Cappucino."

Bohong. Kau menolaknya bukan karena tak suka, tapi karena ketakutanmu yang berlebihan pada kemungkinan diracuni; batinku pada diri sendiri.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau benaran tidak sakit? Wajahmu agak pucat." ujarnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok, hehehe." Raut wajah laki-laki itu berubah menjadi biasa lagi mendengar jawabanku, kemudian obrolan pun berlanjut.

.

Tapi hal yang tak kuduga-duga terjadi kemudian.

.

.

Ia..Ichigo mendadak mencondongkan badannya maju. Ke arahku.

Dengan garpu tajam di tangannya. Ujung logam itu mengarah ke wajahku. Aku menahan nafas kaget. Apa yang mau dia lakukan?!

_'Percobaan pembunuhan..Rukia..garpu itu akan dipakainya untuk menyayat kulit wajahmu..'_

_'Awas, Rukia!'_

_'..kau mau mati konyol dengan tusukan garpu, Rukia? Ayo, lindungi dirimu..'_

Suara-suara itu berkicau ramai di kepalaku. Dan ketika aku tersadar.  
Ujungnya..ujung garpu itu telah menyentuh kulit di dekat mulutku. Pantulan cahaya dari lampu kafe berkilat menyeramkan, menusuk mata.

"Rukia, ada potongan tomat di pi -"

Tapi tanganku sudah mengambil langkah lebih cepat sebelum pikiran sadarku sempat memproses lebih jauh. Sebelum Ichigo, laki-laki itu, sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya-  
_  
CRASH!_

* * *

_'..Ayo..lindungi dirimu, Rukia..'_

Suara itu. Ia..ia mengendalikan diriku, mengontrol otot-otot tanganku..jemariku merogoh tas yang tergeletak diam di pangkuan, mengambil benda logam didalamnya. Bagai dikontrol kekuatan tak terlihat, tanganku bergerak sendiri.

_'..Ia mencoba membunuhmu, Rukia..ayo, lindungi dirimu!_

_'..Diam, diam, diam!'_ sebuah suara lain dari diriku memberontak. Sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi itu. Bunyi yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

_**CRASH!  
**_

* * *

Ketika aku tersadar lagi, sekujur tubuhku lemas. Horor membayang di kedua mataku.

**Ichigo..Ichigo.**

Darah terciprat dimana-mana. Menodai wajah dan baju dress-ku. _Darimana asal darah ini?_

Ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, Ichigo masih duduk di seberang meja. Tapi.. ada lubang hitam di mata sebelah kanannya. Tempat yang seharusnya terdapat bola mata, kini kosong melompong. Darah mengalir terus menerus dari rongga hitam itu bak air bah, menuruni pipinya, lehernya, dan terus..

"Rukia..ap-apa yang kau lakukan..?" Ia menggapai-gapai tangannya ke arahku, berbicara dengan susah payah. _Sekarat._

Aku menjerit.

.

_'..Selamat, Monica..kau berhasil melindungi dirimu..'_

Suara itu berbisik lagi. Hell no! Apa yang terjadi?! Tidak mungkin aku..aku..

Ketika aku mengangkat tanganku, aku mendapati sebuah penjepit bulu mata tergenggam disana. Dengan..sebuah bola putih tertancap di ujungnya. Lendir dan darah menetes-netes dari benda serupa bola itu, yang anehnya dikelilingi serabut benang berwarna merah dan kehijauan.

**"Aaaaaaaaaa!"** Aku mengibaskan tanganku dengan horor dan kejijikan, dan logam beserta bola mata itu melayang. Lalu terjatuh dengan bunyi 'blup' pelan ke gelas cappucino laki-laki yang tengah sekarat itu. Gelas Ichigo.

Aku terhuyung, mual melanda sekujur badanku. _Bukan, ini pasti mimpi..aku tak melakukannya! _Ditengah segala kekacauan dan pandanganku yang mengabur buram dalam histeria, samar-samar.. kulihat seseorang meraihku dan mengaitkan logam serupa borgol ke tanganku. Tangan yang masih bernoda titik-titik darah segar membanjir.

.

.

.

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**-Tamat-**

Newbie. Fic pertama di fandom Bleach, mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai sekalian. ^^

A/N: Sedang mencoba bereksperimen membuat cerita dengan gaya penulisan berbelit , dan memakai sudut pandang orang pertama. Percobaan pertama di genre Romance. ._. Romance-nya terasa, tak..? *panik*

**Kritik** dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. :)


End file.
